1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece sucking device for attracting and transporting a workpiece by using a suction member operated by a fluid sucking action under negative pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suction device has hitherto been used which is installed with a suction pad as a means for attracting and transporting a workpiece. The suction device is provided with a buffering mechanism which functions as absorbing the shock generated when the workpiece is attracted by means of the suction pad or when the workpiece is disengaged from the suction pad.
Further, the suction device is provided with a rotation-preventive mechanism for preventing the workpiece from rotating when the workpiece attracted by the suction pad is transported.
In the above suction device, the buffering mechanism and the rotation-preventive mechanism are constructed as separate members respectively.
However, the above suction device has an inconvenience in that it cannot be miniaturized since the buffering mechanism and the rotation-preventive mechanism are separately provided respectively.
Furthermore, when a resin material is used for the suction device, a temperature condition limits an environment where the workpiece suction device can be installed. For example, it is difficult to use the suction device in an environment where the suction device is installed at a high temperature (for example, not less than 100xc2x0 C.) or at a low temperature (for example, not more than 0xc2x0 C.).
An object of the present invention is to provide a workpiece sucking device which can be miniaturized and which can be widely used in accordance with the temperature condition in the environment where the workpiece sucking device is installed.
A buffering mechanism according to the present invention functions as preventing the workpiece from rotating as well as absorbing the shock generated when a workpiece is engaged/disengaged, therefore allowing the workpiece sucking device to be miniaturized. Further, all of constitutive components including a retainer except for a suction member are made of metal materials. Accordingly, the workpiece sucking device can be widely used in accordance with a temperature condition in an environment where the workpiece sucking device is installed.
Preferably, a suction pad functioning as the suction member is formed of conductive fluorine-based rubber composed of vulcanized fluorine-based rubber and carbon black.